Won't Say Goodbye
by Yami no Majou077
Summary: (Warning! Spoiler God Eater 2) "Do you remember? I won't say goodbye. I know one day, we'll meet again. I love you Julius...I love you." Julius x FEM Protagonist


This is a sequel to Don't go away. This popped up to my mind immediately after I beat Julius and watching him vanished into the realm.

Warning: Spoiler!

* * *

"…Why things turn out to be like this?" She asked, after making sure everyone was out.

This was the time they sneaked into Friar to rescue the kidnapped children that were used into the experiment of God Arc Soldiers.

Julius had left Blood for several months. It upset her for quite some times and had difficulty to accept the fact. Around few weeks ago, Satsuki informed her she had gathered some useful information about the acceptation of Black Plague patients into Friar, and apparently there's no doctor in their current status. And then they happened to found Dr. Leah who was managed to escape from Friar. From her, they knew Rachel was using the orphanage children and Black Plague patients as the test subject of the experiment.

Things couldn't wait, and so they immediately set out into mission to save the children and patients. Yuno was coming with them. She tried to convince Julius but failed which he seemed so determined with his decision.

For a moment, she cursed for his stubbornness. Like in the previous talk they had, Julius didn't give her any room, and just forced her to take his place.

"…We used to be so happy back then. Along with the others, we came across so many missions, so many difficulties…but we enjoyed it. We enjoyed our life as the member of Blood." Her voice became husky as memories started to overwhelm from inside. "I know it's difficult for you to deal with Romeo's death, but was this the reason you left us? Was this the way to _assist _Dr. Rachel!?"

Oh no. She was going to cry soon if she didn't stop. She knew the reason he left was because of the black Plague, and he didn't want to infect them or the others. He chose to assist Dr. Rachel because he wished to make his dream came true – the replacement of God Eater in the battlefield: God Arc Soldiers. But she hurt him with heartless words.

It shouldn't turn out like this. Was they had to scarify those people to achieve the goal? This wasn't the Julius she knew.

_"…"_ He remained silence.

She took a deep breathe.

"…I didn't tell them…about your Black Plague." She turned around, knowing he was hearing somehow. "I won't say goodbye…so please…"

Please…what? She didn't know. Begging to stop all these? Or begging him to come back? She wanted to tell others about his Black Plague, but after all these, it's no way she would tell them. How supposed she tell them?

Pushing aside of her feeling, she left Friar, following her other members. They would worry if she didn't hurry.

Julius watched her from the screen, a hint of sadness flashed across his face, but soon he wiped it off with his arm. His gaze dropped onto the black marks on his left arm, which it had spread up to his body. He coughed, having difficulty to breathe for a moment due to the pain.

He looked back to the screen, but Ayane had gone. She must've gone back to the others. She must've…hated him now, after he had God Arc Soldiers to attack them.

"…Thanks Ayane." He appreciated her for not telling his current status to the others. It must be difficult for her as well. He leaned back to the seat attempted a rest. "…There's no turning back."

* * *

This wasn't him…this wasn't him…this wasn't HIM!

Ayane couldn't believe what she saw. In front, there's a monster with six huge long blades attached behind it. It had white body and a blue shining core on the chest. And…half of Julius was glued on the top of that ugly body.

He's motionless. His face was pale white as if white sheet paper. He didn't respond their call. He looked half dead.

This thing was heartless. He didn't recognize them at all. It attacked them, and every strike was murderous. It wanted to kill them.

But they had to stop it here, or else the whole world would be devoured by it.

With the stride of everyone who stood by them, Yuno's song, as another Singularity to stop the Singularity Person Who Opens the World from devouring the world, and they did it. They stopped it. Yuno stretched out her hand to her, as a sign to have her holding her hand.

She looked to the monster once more before giving Yuno her hand. They swore to bring him back. She promised her comrades to bring him back to them, no matter what. So, she held Yuno's soft and fragile hand, gently.

And then, in the realm of the Singularity, they finally saw him. She finally met the face she wanted to see so much. But she's able to hold herself from running and pouncing over to him, until Nana touched the unseen barrier that blocked in between them. Then, she realized, even she wanted to hug him, it's impossible. Her heart broke.

She couldn't listen to what they're talking. She only knew he refused to come back. He wanted them to go back to the other side to protect those who help them. He told them, they needed them more than he did.

"This is not an order, but my wish." He said. "My battlefield is here, and yours are outside. That's it."

And then, whatever he said was some kind of noises to her. She couldn't listen to it – she refused to listen to it.

Ciel collapsed and cried. Nana covered her mouth and kept shaking her head. Gil hadn't spoken anything since they're here. Yuno lowered her head in disappointment.

His gaze finally dropped on her. She sure he found the tears in her eyes, as he shifted his gaze a bit before looking back to her. Her face must've had showing her inner feeling, which she refused to accept his wish.

"Please, Ayane." He called her name timidly as if some kind of begging. He begged her to fulfill his wish. He begged her to leave him in this realm.

But she couldn't. She couldn't ignore the crying voice in her heart and told him to just go. She couldn't. And then, she realized what this feeling was.

"…No." She muttered, and his face twisted a bit. "Why are you always like that? Why are you always forcing me to accept what you want to do? Do you consider how we feel…how I feel!?"

"…I'm sorry."

"I don't want things to end this way…!" Tears rolled down. She failed to hide her feeling to him. "I want you to come back!"

"If I leave this place, it will devour the world!" He retorted. "Instead of having that happen, it's better to leave me here! It will save everyone!"

"But this will not save me!" She cried like a child. "I'm died if you're gone!"

The last she could remember was his eyes shined in pain. She didn't know how she left that place. Perhaps Gil and Nana pulled her back or whatever, she couldn't remember at all.

* * *

He turned into Helix Tree, and absorbed all the Black Plague from the world. No more Black Plague, and only one Singularity was left – the Helix Tree.

The next few weeks she kept going on mission, intending to dig into works and all so she wouldn't think about Julius. She lost her patient and almost got killed by Aragami a couple of times. Her body always covered by bandages however; even so, she still wanted to go on mission. The others had tried to convince her to have some rest, but she couldn't. When she closed her eyes, she would go back to that place, where she lost him. The realm of Singularity. And then she would cry.

Sometimes when she's on the battlefield, her gaze would trail to the Helix Tree by their own, as if hoping to look for something from there. This caused serious mistakes which she almost killed, or wounded up seriously.

She's as if dead without him. Or perhaps she's looking for death.

This continued until Yuno came to visit her one day.

"I'm leaving today." She said.

"Oh…I see." Yeah, Yuno would travel to other places as the part of Fenrir's publicity campaign to promote the development of Satellite Bases. She would leave with Sastuki today. "Good luck on your travel."

"Thanks Ayane." She smiled, and grabbed her hands up. "But before I leave, I have to make sure my friend is alright."

"…You mean…me?" She must be referring her. "I'm alright. I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me." She dropped her face. She sure was terrible when she put up that face. "You cry everyday when you're asleep. I know it."

She sighed. Nothing could hide from her, huh?

"…Sorry."

"…I think he understand your feeling, Ayane. You love him, aren't you?" She put up that smile again, and it easily melted her heart and crushed the most fragile part of her.

Tears filled her eyes as the memories overwhelmed from inside.

"...Yes…I love him. I couldn't remember since when I started to develop this feeling to him. When I realized, I…I already fall in love with him."

"I know it's too difficult for you. I understand." Yuno embraced her dearly into her arms, and started to stroke her hair.

She felt motherly in Yuno. She released all the sadness and cried like a child. Yuno didn't mind if her tears stained her skirt until she finally stopped crying, but still with some sobbing.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes…I'm sorry Yuno." She looked to her skirt in apologies. "…If possible, I will like to see him once again. I will tell him how I feel to him, and maybe…just maybe…I can finally accept the fact…"

"You will. Ayane, try to look at your friends. They're always here for you." Yuno had her to look to her back. Surprisingly, Nana, Ciel and Gil were all here. They're listening to them all the times.

Oh god! She wished there was a hole somewhere here so she could hide! It's so embarrassing!

"W-When did you guys…?" Her face was burning for sure!

"Captain, why don't we go on a mission?" Gil suddenly said out of the blue.

"…Mission…?"

"Yes captain! Let's go to visit Julius there!" Nana jumped up in excitement.

"Let's tell him what you left to say." Ciel nodded to assure her.

Her heart started to race. Was it possible? Could she fix the mistake she had created?

"…But can my words reach to him…?"

"We don't know for sure." Gil shook his head, but his face didn't show any doubt.

"Of course it will! He will hear you captain!"

"I think so too." Yuno place a hand on her. "Go ahead."

"Thank you…thank you."

* * *

It's Gil's idea to place Julius's Jinki here. It's right in front of the Helix Tree. It bathed in light when sunlight shined upon it.

She had to narrow her eyes when her gaze lay on it. She walked near to the Tree and placed a hand on it but soon she pulled it back.

The others stayed behind, letting her having her time. She looked up to the Tree, and feeling another clashing inside her heart. For a moment, she choked, crying before she could speak anything. What a shame.

"…I'm sorry Julius. I'm sorry for yelling at you on that day." She wiped off the tears and fought off the sadness within her. "I…I don't want to lose you."

"You know how much I wanted to see you again? You know how much I wanted to feel you again? Your smile…your voice…I like them. All of them." She raised a smile reminisced everything between them. "Do you remember? I won't say goodbye. I know one day, we'll meet again. I love you Julius…I love you."

She rested her head on the Jinki, trying to feel him through it. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment. Pleasant fragrance relaxed her, making her almost fallen asleep.

And then, that was the time she saw him. He smiled – like he used to be – before turning to his back and raised his hand up.

Everything melted into white mist, including the one she loved. She snapped opened her eyes in fear, but immediately she relaxed.

It wasn't she lost him forever.

She won't say goodbye.

* * *

Hello, it's me again. Merry X'mas and Happy New Year!

Thanks for reading this story. You know? I cried madly when I saw the ending. I know not every story get a happy ending, but at least a great man like him doesn't deserve to 'die' this way. He should be saved.

Sakaki said he doesn't believe in scarify someone to save the majority. But at last, they had to scarify Julius. What's the point? The Developer is too cruel. I want Julius back! (Yelling in the heart)

Anyway, please read and review.


End file.
